Si empezara de nuevo
by fridda
Summary: Alistair y la guardia gris acuden a Orzammar pues ha llegado la hora de la Llamada. En una posada en medio de la noche, la guarda reflexiona sobre su vida y se da cuenta de que si volviese a empezar de nuevo sólo existe una cosa que cambiaría.


Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a bioware y al Universo Dragon Age

* * *

Iban camino a Orzammar para cumplir con su destino y morir como guardias grises. Las pesadillas de Alistair habían comenzado y cada vez era más difícil para él bloquearlas. Había llegado su hora. Ella le acompañaba, quería morir con su caballero.

Cuando el ex-templario le confesó que debía partir, se sorprendió al escucharla decir que ella también tenía pesadillas.

-Pero si tú te iniciaste más tarde. Deberías tener más tiempo.- Protestó él preocupado.

-Quizás el darle la última estocada al archidemonio haya acelerado el proceso.- Argumentó ella.

El hombre reflexionó en silencio su respuesta y, tras un momento asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón. Era mentira, ella lo sabía y él lo sabía, pero prefería fingir que la creía, después de todo, la conocía muy bien como para saber que cuando tomaba una decisión, ni siquiera él podría hacerla cambiar de opinión. Si fuese al revés, Alistair haría lo mismo por ella. Ambos eran conscientes.

Estaban en una posada, pasando la noche. Él dormía y ella se encontraba sentada junto a la ventana, reflexionando sobre su vida, observándolo dormir iluminado por los rayos de luna que entraban en la estancia.

Sólo existía una cosa de la que se arrepentía, por lo demás, si volviese a vivir, tomaría las mismas decisiones. El motivo de su arrepentimiento tenía que ver con Alistair, con la noche anterior a la lucha contra el archidemonio, la noche que aceptaron realizar el ritual de Morrigan. Si la bruja se lo propusiese de nuevo, volvería a aceptar, había valido la pena para salvarlo. Además, a pesar de lo doloroso que pareció en su momento, tenía que reconocer que no había sido tan malo como lo preveía, ya que Morrigan le hizo comprender que si lo hacía era porque la apreciaba, como un favor y, al día siguiente la vio preocupada por lo que de ella pudiese pensar, como si temiese que a partir de entonces la odiase. Se dio cuenta de que la bruja decía la verdad cuando la llamaba hermana. A pesar del dolor que sentía por lo sucedido no pudo odiarla, al contrario, en el fondo sentía agradecimiento por la oportunidad que le brindaba, por regalarle la vida de aquel a quién más quería en el mundo.

_Para él no será tan malo como cree, _le había dicho antes del ritual. Si había disfrutado tal y como la bruja auguraba, o si habían debido repetir la experiencia varias veces a lo largo de la noche para asegurarse de que ella se quedase embarazada, era algo que no sabía ni quería saber, jamás le preguntó a Alistair lo sucedido, por suerte para ella él también quería olvidarlo. Le bastó con el sentimiento de culpa y desdicha que inundaba o fingía inundar al ex-templario cuando regresó aquella noche, un sentimiento que lo acompañó durante un largo período de tiempo.

Después de acabada la Ruina, muchos meses después, Alistair se quedaba absorto algunas veces mirando al vacío, preocupado, con una sombra de tristeza dibujada en sus ojos. Cuando ella le preguntaba qué le ocurría, él solía contestar cosas cómo:

-Ya sabes, estaba pensando en algo crucial para la supervivencia del reino de Ferelden, ¿deberían nombrar rey de los quesos al queso ahumado de Denerim? .- Entonces sonreía y comenzaba a hablar de trivialidades.

No quería contarle lo que le ocurría, quizás no quería preocuparla, o quizás era que no estaba preparado para compartirlo todavía.

Más de un año y medio después de la última Ruina, una tarde se lo encontró ensimismado mirando por una ventana. Se acercó a él en silencio y miró hacia fuera. Dos niñas y un niño elfos jugaban. Lo cogió de la mano y se la apretó. Ahora lo comprendía todo, sus silencios, su tristeza, su pena.

-¿Cómo crees que será?- Le preguntó él sin mirarla.

-Creo que es una niña.

-¿Una niña?. Morrigan dijo que sería un niño. ¿En qué te basas?

-Ya sé lo que dijo Morrigan. Que ¿en qué me baso?. Bueno, es hija de Flemeth y, todos sabemos que Flemeth no tiene más que hijas, no sé porqué, pero sólo concibe niñas. ¿Crees que alguna vez tuvo un hijo? Y, si es así, ¿qué hace con ellos?. Con lo cual, si tenemos en cuenta que la función de las hijas de Flemeth es servirles como futuro cuerpo que poseer, estará muy interesada en concebir hijas que a su vez sólo puedan tener hijas.- Tras esta explicación lo miró levantando las cejas. Él le sonrió.

-Hijas que sólo tienen hijas, además supongo que todas ellas estarán concebidas para ser unas brujas.- Dijo él.- A mí me gusta pensar que será un niño.- Volvió entonces a fijar su vista en los pequeños que jugaban fuera.

Fue ese el momento en el que ella sintió por primera vez el arrepentimiento. Cualquier otra mujer que no fuese guardia gris podría darle un hijo, pero ella no. Jamás le daría algo que consiguiese hacerlo tan feliz y completo. Sentía ganas de llorar, comenzó entonces a ser más celosa y su incapacidad para tener hijos, se convirtió en lo más triste que le había sucedido nunca.

_Un guardia gris que lleve poco tiempo infectado puede concebir,_ le había dicho Morrigan. Eso significaba que en aquel momento ella también hubiese podido darle un hijo. Si no hubiese estado tan preocupada por lo que hacían en la otra habitación la bruja y el ex-templario, ahora podría haber tenido un vástago ella también. Estaba segura de que Morrigan conocía algún hechizo que se lo hubiese permitido, convencida de que si se lo pidiese, su hermana la bruja se lo habría regalado.

_Magia de sangre es sólo un nombre,_ decía y, ahora sabía que eso era cierto. Hubiese hecho un ritual de sangre sin dudarlo si con eso le pudiese dar un hijo a Alistair, a él no le gustaría, pero teniendo en cuenta que ya participara en uno, puede que no rechazase el formar parte de otro rito de este tipo con ella.

A veces se imaginaba que tenía una niña a la que llamaban Morrigan, aunque sabía que él no le permitiría nombrarla así, pero después de todo sólo era una fantasía y, Morrigan se merecía ese honor por haberle ayudado a concebir en su sueño. Mas su quimera más recurrente, era en la que daba a luz a un niño, al que ponían de nombre Duncan. Le costaba poco imaginar la relación entre el pequeño Duncan y su padre. Hubiese sido algo hermoso.

Pero el momento ya pasara, ella jamás pudo darle un pequeño Duncan, pues en cuanto tuvo ocasión no poseyó el valor o la astucia de pedir un hechizo a su hermana la bruja.

A pesar de la ausencia del hijo tan deseado se habían querido mucho. Una sonrisa afloró a su rostro cuando los recuerdos de sus besos, sus peleas, sus reconciliaciones, sus silencios, sus bromas, sus risas, ... acudió a su mente.

Se levantó de la silla. En silencio se desnudó y se metió en la cama con él. Cuando lo abrazó Alistair se despertó. La miró y le sonrió. Ella le pasó una mano por el pelo, luego acarició su rostro en silencio. Desde luego, se dijo, había valido la pena todo lo vivido, todas las decisiones tomadas sólo por poder tener lo que ellos habían tenido. Amarse como se habían amado.


End file.
